1. (a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an image-sensing module, and in particular, a detachable image-sensing module where components constituted the module within an enclosed module can be replaced and repaired, and elastic pressing straps used to pressing to connect a soft-type circuit board to the electrical connection of an image-sensing transistor.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
Digital images possess the characteristics of convenience in image-digitization, and as a result of developments of digital-imaging technology, image-sensing modules have become an indispensable component in photography technology. Ideally, the image-sensing module must be detachable so as to allow repairing or displacement of defect parts or components within the enclosed structure of the module, or allow the inspection of the components constituted the module after it has been manufactured to upgrade the quality of the image-sensing module. In addition, the size of the image-sensing module should be small to facilitate portability or to be kept within a limited space in order to proceed with monitoring engineering works, such as inspection of manhole, inspection of cracks formed on the walls, etc.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional image-sensing module. The entire structure of the module is fully sealed and cannot be detached or separated to repair or maintain the components contained therein. The drawback of such conventional module is that any dust particles, or foreign objects, etc. within the module formed in the process of manufacturing cannot be removed and these dust particles or foreign objects, etc. shall remain within the module forever. The particles therefore will affect the resolution of images in photography. Even these dust particles or foreign objects, etc. can be detected, and they cannot be removed for the reason that the image-sensing module cannot be detached or opened up for repairing or maintenance. Accordingly these defect products have to be discarded, and it is a waste of resources, and causes environmental pollution.
Referring to FIG. 1, conventionally, a plurality of electrical signal cables 10,11, . . . are inserted into the interior of the image-sensing module and are connected to a plurality of connection legs of an image-sensing transistor (as shown in the figure.) within the image-sensing module. These connections are then respectively soldered and digital images are obtained by the image-sensing transistor, and are then transmitted out by means of the electrical signal cables 10, 11, . . . As a great number of soldered points are required, it is rather laborious and troublesome in the manufacturing process. Additionally, the protruded soldered points thus formed within the interior of the image-sensing module and the plurality of electric signal cables cause an increase in the thickness of components, which are stacked on each other. In order to accommodate these components, the image-sensing module cannot be made into a smaller size structure. Thus, the object of small in size for an image-sensing module cannot be achieved.
There are small size image-sensing modules available in the market, such as pinhole camera. This is achieved by soldering small electric signal wires to components constituted the module. The small size image-sensing module is thus obtained by discarding other functions of the components, for instance, images of lower resolution, thinner image-sensing transistors. In view of the above, it is a principle object of the present invention to obtain an image-sensing module of small size but with high-resolution images.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of an image-sensing module which enclose all the components between the enclosed space formed from the top cover and the bottom cover, which both provide respectively with a plurality of protruded and depressed bodies for mounting with each others, such that the top cover and the bottom cover can be detached or opened from one another. After the two covers are mounted, they are sealed with glue, and thus, the covers can be separated in case the enclosed components are required to be repaired, or be maintained.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of an image-sensing module, wherein a through hole which can be sealed later is provided at the lateral walls of the top cover or the bottom cover to allow the cleaning of the module prior to sealing with glue.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a structure of an image-sensing module, wherein the interior enclosed by the top cover and the bottom cover is provided with a flexible pressing strap urged the soft-type circuit board and the electrical connection region of the image-sensing transistor.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a structure of an image-sensing module, wherein no soldered points are formed and thus allow the increasing of stacked thickness, and the soft-type circuit board with thinner electrical signal cable is used for transmission. Accordingly, the stacked height of the components is lower and the top and bottom cover can thus be made smaller.
Yet further objection and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.